


Scraped rewrite of worth doing once 1

by Knight_Fallz



Series: Angels shitpost Here [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Scraps, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Fallz/pseuds/Knight_Fallz
Summary: Scraped  comic script  another story
Relationships: Dante/Original Character(s)
Series: Angels shitpost Here [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852798





	Scraped rewrite of worth doing once 1

**Author's Note:**

> All this work and i have to go back and start from scratch

//This script is mostly for me to use as a reference so if I do miraculously get started with drawing this so it will either be just barely detailed or far too detailed. So, thank you. //

The castle was quiet, no auguring about placement in the war room, no wife begging her husband to come to bed, all of the day was quiet. War was going to over and everyone knew it and one of the princes was getting married because of it. VERGIL was in his library reading with a deep scowl. DANTE sings a song before realizing Vergil. 

DANTE – there you are, Vergil.

VERGIL – Dante [scowls at him.] 

DANTE – I have been asking what gifts do you want for your wedding. 

VERGIL – Because no one will bother to marry off scum who can’t stay still for 30 seconds. [DANTE pulls out a little jewelry box with a grin.] I am sure you can do that if… [DANTE shows him the ring inside. For a beat VERGIL looks at DANTE then the ring then back at him. He starts to smile genuinely] you Scum, you’re going to ask her?

DANTE – the war is over so there ain’t a damn thing to stop me.

VERGIL – [worried] did you ask dad?

DANTE – you are the only one that even knows that I’ve been seeing her. 

VERGIL – dad is going to be pissed. 

DANTE – mom and dad, will understand that I am in love.

VERGIL – with an angel. Can she even feel love?

DANTE – really? Are you, of all people, are going to ask that? After Nero? 

VERGIL – I am only being cautious because of what happened to my former wife and Nero. Your emotions are far more obvious than mine. [DANTE only nods thoughtfully putting the box back into his jacket.] You are going to have to promise me that whatever this woman says you will be okay and if her answer is no, that…

DANTE – you are so weird when you are doing this big brother act.

VERGIL – Promise me that if her answer is “no” that you will be able to survive and that our parents will have no cause to worry. 

DANTE – pretend to hide it. Got it. 

VERGIL – No, just survive it. You don’t talk about her like you did with you exs and she has lasted far longer than any of them.

DANTE – I will be fine. 

VERGIL – When are you asking her?

DANTE – Tonight. There is a small local dinner that has the best Sundays… 

VERGIL – Seems a bit normal? 

DANTE – well, I could at least get a Sunday out of it. 

VERGIL – I thought you would try to be a little more romantic?

DANTE – My little angel is a simple girl. She doesn’t need something elaborate.

VERGIL – but do you think she would want to? 

DANTE – (worried) You think I should as mom?

VERGIL – or Trish at least. 

DANTE nodded shyly. Later that night DANTE had ordered a pizza in front of a pond and a candle light dinner, ready a waiting for her. And with the last touch he devil trigger and a smile. The Angel flows down. 

SUNNY – General. 

DANTE – Sunny. 

The lovers kiss before DANTE Brings SUNNY to a chair. They sit down. 

SUNNY – this is a very beautiful place.

DANTE – it was a friend idea. [touches her hand.]

SUNNY – I hope that since the war is over that I will be meeting some of your friends. 

DANTE – In due time. [ eats some pizza.] But right now, with all this peace. I can finally have you all to myself. 

SUNNY– I… yes, for tonight. [DANTE kisses her hand. Kisses her lips.] I have so much to say to you but have no way to put it into words.

DANTE – we have all the time in the world, now. [SUNNY starts to cry. DANTE thinks that it could be joy.] Sweetheart, there is something I would love is for you to be with me. 

SUNNY – A husband has been chosen for me. [DANTE looks at her shocked.] This will be our last night together.

DANTE looked at her confused for a moment. 

DANTE – let’s run away together.

SUNNY - I can’t do that. I have a duty to my people and my family.

[DANTE looks down for a moment. Broken for a moment then pulls out a smiling scratching head.]

DANTE – well, if this is going to be our last night we can at least make in one night to remember.

SUNNY – come to my wedding or we can rendezvous…

DANTE – Sunny, please don’t ask that of me. We both don’t have the heart for that.

[They think for a moment then look at the moon.]

SUNNY - I guess once the sun rises, we are, what? War acquaintances?

DANTE – exs, I guess. [ DANTE eats his pizza. SUNNY is lost in thought like she wants to say something but just can’t.] Sunny, come on let go. 

[They both fly above the city, dance in a water fountain and take pictures. At the end they watch the sunrise. DANTE looked up at the ceiling and tried to wash out. He finally understood what his brother meant by surviving this. Dante’s body felt weighted down. And he most definitely wants to not wake up at all.] 

SUNNY – (with a smile) Dante. Dante. 

VERGIL – [waking him up.] Dante! It’s the afternoon. You haven’t gotten out of your room in 3 days. 

[DANTE moans turning over.]

DANTE – I’ll get up tomorrow.

VERGIL – either get ready to meet my fiancé or get ready to watch my toddler.

DANTE – I’ll watch him tomorrow. 

VERGIL – TODAY, you promised. 

[ DANTE moans. Tried, depressed and his rebellion in his chest. With NERO hang at the end with a confident smile.]

[VALERIE in her human form and NADIE are in the back of the car looking at the opposite window.] 

NADIE – you sure you can go a year without them. They would like it here. 

VALERIE – Sparda is a tyrant. If he found out what they were they would be not more than weapons to him. I can’t have another incident.

NADIE – I am not their mom. What if they see this as abandoning them? 

VALERIE – That's why you are not staying. You are the only person I trust with them. 

NADIE – did you tell their father? 

[VALERIE looks out the window then closes her eyes.] 

VALERIE – cowardice. 

NADIE – [looks at VALERIE disappointed. The car stops.] We’re here. 

VALERIE – how do I look? 

NADIE – like you died on the battlefield.

[VALERIE nods get out of the car. Is greeted by EVA, SPARDA and VERGIL.] 

SPARDA – Valerie Camael 

EVA – why are we here again, darlings? 

VERGIL – mother. 

VALERIE – [bows her head.] Dark Knight Sparda, Queen Eva, Prince Dante. 

VERGIL – Vergil. 

VALERIE – my apologies.

VERGIL – I never wanted to be related to him. [EVA elbows VERGIL, and VALERIE can’t help but smile.]

SPARDA – we will be discussing the wedding in the dining hall.

[They all walk in order the castle is mostly dark with a heavy atmosphere. VALERIE got distanced by a little light in the hall. Opening the door and finding a well lit library. VALERIE Looks up in wonder at place.]

VERGIL – this isn’t the dining hall. 

VALERIE – which is a pity, Lovely stained oak, a view to the garden outside, all the sunlight, with a light homely touch [notices the picture on the wall and the grave outside.]

VERGIL – She loved it, too.

VALERIE – my apologies. I have yet to stop saying that to you. [looks back at the painted picture.] She looks lovely. 

VERGIL – She was. I miss her, deeply.

VALERIE – I apologizes that you are in this position. 

VERGIL – did you start the war. 

VALERIE – Nature started the war. I only need to finish it. For the sake of my family. 

VERGIL – As do I. [offers his arm.] Shall we end this war. 

VALERIE – hell, yes.

3 DAYS LATER

[DANTE looking in the mirror in a tux trying to fix his hair. VERGIL is in the back looking at his watch.]

VERGIL – if you get me late for my wedding, I am going to kill you. 

DANTE – you don’t even like the girl. 

VERGIL – and you have never even meant her. She likes to be organized. [ VERGIL fixes DANTE’s hair but a string is always out of line.] Nero should be there by now.

DANTE – I'm pretty sure Nero doesn’t like her [ grins imaging NERO giving angels hell.] 

VERGIL – you should have met her before today, scum. 

DANTE – why did my big brother want my blessing. Was dear-old-dad isn't enough? 

VERGIL – No, I think you would have liked her if given the chance. [gives up on DANTE hair.] Mom likes her. 

DANTE – Mom would have liked Sunny, too.

VERGIL – Well I guess we’ll never know now. 

[DANTE only scoffs at him. SPARDA comes in.] 

SPARDA – you boys ready?

DANTE – are the angels ready for us. [SPARDA and VERGIL both sigh.] What up with that? 

SPARDA – She is going to be your sister, that's all you really need to know. Come on, let’s get going.

[When the men leave the room, they see one side filled with demons and the other side mostly empty LADY the only one sitting on the other side. NERO waving at VERGIL in one of the chairs. VERGIL nods at NERO to come over. VERGIL picks up his son for a moment.]

VERGIL – did you go see her? 

NERO – yeah. She told me that I get the next dance. 

VERGIL – you flirt. 

[DANTE laughs. The music starts. VERGIL put NERO down as VALERIE goes down the aisles, alone. DANTE make a wolf whistle.]

VERGIL – really, Dante.

[VALERIE holds VERGIL hand.] 

VERGIL - are you alright? 

VALERIE - right as hellfire [Sniffs.] You like the dress I picked one of the plain ones. 

VERGIL – you look lovely. 

VALERIE – I should have looked like a carnival attraction.

VERGIL – Nero would have loved that. 

[They smile at one another, not letting go. The setting changes and they are in the grand dining hall. NERO And KYRIE dancing the waltz. TRISH and DANTE dancing and LADY talking to VERGIL and VALERIE.]

DANTE – fill me in, it’s a bit angel-less here don’t you think? 

TRAISH – you would know why if you had gotten up from your nap and came to the dinners and rehearsal. (Concerned) you okay?

DANTE – nothing to worry your head about. (Looks at VALERIE.) she is stunning. 

TRISH – she is your sister, now.

DANTE – Doesn’t stop her for looking gorgeous. 

TRISH – don’t be a pig you still have to make a first impression on her.

[DANTE spins TRISH into someone grabbing a passing LADY to dance with her.] 

VALERIE – nice dress. 

LADY – You’ve been avoiding everyone all week. You can’t butter you way back in now.

DANTE – I can try, can’t I? What happened at the rehearsal? 

LADY – No. 

DANTE – Come on, Lady, I can’t go in with no intel. 

LADY – and who’s fault is that? [ DANTE looks at VALERIE with a sad look in his eyes then at VERGIL. They were both looking at the wine like it was a piece of art.] Fine, her marriage to Vergil was basically banished after the angels found out she had kids. She wasn’t married so even if she weren’t going through with the wedding, she has no way to get back into heaven. They are locking the gate today so only the lower ranks are on earth.

DANTE – damn, why did she even go through with this? 

LADY – don’t know she seems tight lipped about her motivations. Then again, she is going to be around demons for the rest of her life.

DANTE – Where are her kids?

LADY – No offense, Dante. There is no way an angel is going to lead a demon to their offspring no matter how charming. 

DANTE – I am just saying that if she wants to live here, she shouldn’t have to be alone. 

LADY – she’s got Vergil, now. [ DANTE rolls his eyes. LADY starts walking away from him.] Talk to her, Dante.

[DANTE walks up to VALERIE and VERGIL.] 

DANTE – (to VALERIE) May I have this dance.

VALERIE – you are a complete stranger. I don’t know if I can trust you.

VERGIL – he is unfortunately my relative. 

VALERIE – well, I guess I have no choice. Don’t miss me too much, V. [ She takes DANTE hand as they start to waltz.] So, you are the infamous, Dante. 

DANTE – and you are Valerie Camael.

VALERIE – it’s Sparda now.

DANTE – Valerie Sparda. Does have a ring to it. 

VALERIE – like two-gunshots right in your ear type of ring. But yes, it does, doesn’t it?

DANTE – So I heard that you… 

VALERIE - So who was she? 

DANTE – who? 

VALERIE – the girl that broke your heart. 

DANTE – did Vergil tell you?

VALERIE – well my second guess was a very good video game.

DANTE – (Laughs) my old man would never allow those things in our house. 

VALERIE – so a woman it is then… unless you're…

DANTE – no, I prefer women. (VALERIE nods). You look really stunning in that dress. 

VALERIE – thank you, you should really save you compliments for some of the very single ladies. 

DANTE – I am next to get a ball and chain. 

VALERIE – I don’t know, Nero got some smooth moves over there.

DANTE – He learns from the best. 

VALERIE – his Dad?

DANTE – you wound me. 

[The both laugh.]

DANTE – You do look very familiar to me. Have we met before?

VALERIE – I think I would remember someone like you.

DANTE – good to know I still got charm.

[The music stops. VALERIE bows to DANTE]

VALERIE – well this was a pleasant dance thank you for that. 

[DANTE kisses her hands. And for a moment there look at one another with heated looks.] 

VERGIL – Valerie, are you ready to turn for tonight?

VALERIE – yes [not looking away from Dante. As VERGIL takes her away. DANTE looks down with a thoughtful look.] 

[VALERIE and VEGIL had gotten into a routine within a few months. VALERIE would take NERO to daycare and watch him have a crush on a girl, tea with EVA.] 

EVA – are you the new maid?

VALERIE – I am the new wife. 

EVA – Oh, more grandkids. 

VALERIE – Ma’am I can’t have kids, that is illegal. 

EVA – I will have a talk with my husband about that. [There is a moment of silence.] Are you the new maid?

[VERGIL is in the library, get another book on the self. VALERIE sitting on the loveseat.] 

VALERIE – seem like your mom really wants a new maid. 

VERGIL – I always said that the house was far too big for her. That woman is going to get lost one day. Yesterday, she didn’t even remember to eat dinner. We should probably get her a personal maid soon anyways.

VALERIE – [quietly looking at the grave in the garden then looks back a VERGIL.] Did you find your poem?

VERGIL – [Sniffs and whips his eyes.] Yes of course. [As he opens the book.]

[VALERIE and VERGIL fall asleep side by side with a book open. The door swings open. Waking up VALERIE as DANTE walks in. VALERIE gently lays on VERGIL on the love set and goes to DANTE.]

DANTE – VERGIL!

VALERIE – Dante is everything alright? 

DANTE – Val, I didn’t know you were here.

VALERIE – well, you didn’t knock. 

DANTE – [laughs and looks at the door] Yeah, I did do that. 

VALERIE – Are you alright?

DANTE – Yeah, I just need a sparring partner.

VALERIE – Well, Vergil is asleep right now but I can be your partner.

DANTE – I would fall in love with you if you did. 

VALERIE – Oh [blushes.] I am married, so… 

DANTE – Yeah, my brother is pretty possessive.

VALERIE – Oh, really, I never knew. 

DANTE – Really, I could touch one of his books now and wake him up. Watch this. [DANTE opens one of the books and VERGIL groans.]

VERGIL – leave it, scum. 

[DANTE and VALERIE giggles.]

VALERIE – My brother, Casey is like that. 

DANTE – you have siblings?

VALERIE – 3 brothers. I miss them. We started in a small bright condo so it was impossible to avoid one another. 

DANTE – aren’t you a princess?

VALERIE – No, I was a military commander. I would show you my adroitness fighting but demon intent uses fighting as a way to flirt.

DANTE – Yeah, we wouldn’t want that.

VALERIE – wouldn’t we?

DANTE – Val, I…

VALERIE – I don’t know why, but every time I see you there is something pulling me to be near you. I don’t know if this is because I know you somewhere or that I just like your vibes or what. I don’t want to be a cheating wife but, I would like to be around you more.

DANTE – I did start use off on the wrong, avoiding you are all.

VALERIE – [Takes out her Hand] hi, my name is Valerie. 

DANTE – [takes her hand.] My name is Dante.

VALERIE – hope to see you around more.

DANTE – You most definitely will. 

[Both gave one another a heated look for a moment letting go of one another's hand.]

VALERIE – I need to go get Vergil to bed… night.

DANTE – Night Valerie. 

1 YEAR LATER

[VALERIE paces around the room nervous.]

VALERIE – I miss my kids, Vergil. I know that they will have no place in a place like this but I just want to have more time with my kids. [She sighs and tries again.] My kids are grown up and I want to be in their lives, I am at the point where I can trust you with my kids. Even with what they are. [pause] I want to be with my kids.

[VERGIL from behind.] 

VERGIL – You should. 

VALERIE – WHEN DID YOU GET HERE? 

VERGIL – I live here. 

VALERIE – I thought you were with Nero. 

NERO - Hey, Val. 

VALERIE – Nero.

VERGIL – are they in heaven? 

VALERIE – no, no they are in the shop. 

VERGIL – the shop?

VALERIE – never mind, but I have to make a call with Nadie. (kiss VERGIL’s cheek) they are going to love you. [takes out her phone.] Nadie, Nadie that you. You know that Âmes Innocentes hotel we can meet up there tomorrow before they meet my husband [VALERIE looks at VERGIL for a moment and just nods to her.] I miss you, kisses. [She squeals leaving the room with a smile. She bumps into DANTE. They both spin around.] 

DANTE – What is with that beautiful smile of yours. 

VALERIE – get to see my kids again. 

DANTE – can I meet them too? 

VALERIE – Of course, they are going to love you too. 

DANTE – [smiles at her.] I hope so. [VERGIL coughs in the background. DANTE notices how close he was to VALERIE and makes distance. VALERIE hardly notices and skips into the hall.] It’s not what that looks like. 

VERGIL – like you were going to kiss my wife repeatedly.

DANTE – I was not. 

VERGIL – Not like you would have told me if you did. Clear you've been wanting to. [DANTE blushes] So how is the shop? [DANTE mood gets dark.] Please tell me you are not here to ask for money again.

DANTE – no, no, no, just here for a working power is all. 

VERGIL – are you serious? 

DANTE – Hey, it's only temporary. 

NERO – he can stay in my room. 

VERGIL – No [NERO and DANTE make cute pouty faces.] no!

NERO – He could stay with Val.

VERGIL – Absolutely not? That will cause a scandal. 

DANTE – she is going out of town. A hotel usually does have power.

NERO – yeah, and you can see what her kids are like. 

VERGIL – don’t ignore me

DANTE – we should go ask her. I am sure she’ll say yes if you slam on the charm with her. 

[NERO and DANTE start leaving the room as VERGIL follows them into the courtyard where TRISH was talking to EVA.]

TRISH – did you ask him? 

VERGIL – ask me about what?

DANTE – something better popped up. Valerie is going to get her kids at a hotel. At the Âmes Innocentes hotel. 

TRISH – the Luxurious one with the spa?

EVA – there’s only one Trish. Finally, more grandkids. 

VERGIL / DANTE – mom (sighs)

EVA – where was I going before? 

[They stop in front of Sparda’s Office listening to the conversation inside.] 

SPARDA – and what exactly are your kids. 

VALERIE – partly human. Sir. He is harmless to you, I think. 

SPARDA – you are not sure. 

VALERIE – I never told him. The world could believe that they were Vergil’s and mine love-children and no one would know the truth.

SPARDA – you mean to tell me the father doesn’t know he has kids. 

VALERIE – I was going to tell him but my marriage into your son changed that. 

SPARDA – don’t use my son as an excuse. 

VALERIE – your entire family is the excuse. What would have actually told him: “Darling, I know that you love me but I have to marry a prince of darkness to ensure what is left of the low-ranking angel trapped on earth after the war doesn't get slaughter in cold blood. I am also going to place half the keys to the next Apocalypse to one of the many tyrants that started the war in the first place”. (hums) Maybe, I should’ve told start the whole thing over again. Is that something you really want to risk after all that you have done. Knowing him if he found out that he had kids he would fight tooth and nail just to see them. Even if that means walking over your dead body.

SPARDA – is that a threat?

VALERIE – To big daddy underworld, no. Far from it. I am just telling you what will happen if the father of my children gets involved.

SPARDA – You’re still in love with this man? 

VALERIE – He may have moved on but yes, he never gave me a reason not to love him. 

SPARDA – Are these kids of yours older than Nero? 

VALERIE – they are only about 2 or so years younger.

SPARDA – They are still a threat. 

VALERIE – only if you allow them too. Look I can see that you are cautious about that family bloodline. I only want to see my kids. I will not bring them here and they will not be shown to any public. I would love to see them again even if Nero, Vergil or Dante can’t. I will fall off the face of the earth if I have to just to see them again. 

SPARDA – As a parent I can completely see your needs. If I would apart from my boys for a year with no other family to keep my sane, I would fall off the earth too. Understand, if you ever threaten my livelihood again, I will kill you, treaty be damned.

VALERIE – Right back at you sir.

[beat.]

SPARDA – take Dante with you. 

VALERIE – Dante? I don’t think that is a good idea. 

SPARDA – Bring Dante or I will confine you to the premises.

VALERIE – Should I send him in here so that you can report before we leave? 

SPARDA – He’s here?

VALERIE – I’ll send him in. 

[VALERIE opens the door to find that most of the people have scattered. Leaving only DANTE leaning on the door.]

DANTE – Hey. 

VALERIE – your father wants to see you. [ She passes him by not even looking at him.] 

[Beat.] 

DANTE – Hey old man. 

SPARDA – Did you fuck an Angel, Boy? 

DANTE – [chokes.] Where did you get an idea like that? 

SPARDA – Don’t bullshit me, Dante. I know that Valerie is pretty but how you act and sound around her is completely different for anyone you come across. You were in the army as a General for a good 6 years. You would have had to meet her on the battlefield at least once. Her kids are two years younger than Nero. The week before Vergil’s wedding you trapped yourself in your room. You can’t even spar with the girl with the awestruck look on your face.

DANTE – I can’t look amazed at another person's skill. 

SPARDA – you never look awestruck at someone else's skill until she does it. 

DANTE – (shrugs.) she looks good. (Awestruck smile.)

SPARDA - I swear if You end up being the father to her kids and will use you like a toothpick for a month.

DANTE – What if I am not the father?

SPARDA – You will be going with her whether you like it or not?

DANTE – what not Vergil’s? I mean that is his wife. 

SPARDA – The only reason Vergil is married to Valerie in the first place is because he already has an heir. We have rules against Angel-Demon intimacy. The Nephilim are extremely dangerous; they could cause world ending events for all involved.

DANTE – (thoughts) I was never even considered to be with her. Hell, I couldn’t even marry my Sunny?

SPARDA – The Last Nephilim to exist nearly ended humanity and switched heaven and hell. Are you even listening? 

DANTE – Find the baby daddy, got it. 

SPARDA – and Don’t touch her on the Public lots. 

DANTE – I have restraint. 

SPARDA – restraint more then. We don’t need her to come back with more babies than she already has. 

DANTE – tell that too mom. 

[SPARDA sighs.]

DANTE – Bye dad. 

[DANTE walks out of the room. VALERIE starts packing her things with NERO folding… trying to fold her shirts.]

NERO – can you at least tell me a little bit about them. 

VALERIE – who? 

NERO – my siblings.

VALERIE – … [sighs.] They are pure chaos like you Nero. 

NERO – can I at least have their names. 

VALERIE – I can give you their nicknames. Seven, Nana, and Sept.

NERO – Jackpot? 

VALERIE – indeed it is. [Taking a shirt, rolling it up. Closing the bag with a sigh.] We’ll be in time to catch the train. Later Nero. 

NERO – Bye Valerie [comes up and hugs her. VALERIE hugs back.]

VALERIE – I’ll miss you.

NERO – miss you too. I have to go training okay. 

VALERIE – okay, enjoy yourself.

VALERIE – Alright I hope Dante is ready. 

VERGIL – Valerie, be careful. 

VALERIE – Are you worried that I will start a scandal, too?

VERGIL – I just feel that something is off. 

VALERIE – I am an angel, V. Everything about me is off, especially here.

VERGIL – I have gotten a bit used to you. I guess I am just concerned seeing you leave the Castle for the first time in a year. I thought you would be a little more afraid. 

VALERIE- oh, this my first time in a year. [ looks around.] Away from the courtyard, and the garden. Give her my kind regards. 

[VERGIL nods.]

VERGIL – don’t kill my brother that is my job. 

VALERIE – (fake pout) all my to-do plans, ruined.

[They smile at one another. On a Balcony not that far from VALERIE and VERGIL.] 

TRISH – you have to go and guard a princess without getting paid. 

DANTE – you know how dad is. King of the Underworld and his word is law unless mom is around. 

TRISH – Does this mean I have to stay here. There was this cute dress shop that rarely opens and I wanted to see it.

DANTE – I think that you would be better hanging around here. Dad has been on the edge lately. I don’’t know if it is because of Valerie or his old age. At least, make sure Mom is safe. 

TRISH – you got it boss. 

[later that day in Sparda’s office.]

VERGIL – you wanted to see me, Father. 

SPARDA – [Smiles.] ah yes so Dante and Valerie finally left. [VERGIL nods.] May I see the Yamato? [VERGIL gave him the Yamato. SPARDA looks at the blade with a bittersweet smile.] You even polish it.

VERGIL – I do. [silence.] Father, I don’t think that Dante is safe with Valerie. 

SPARDA – how long did you know that Dante was seeing an Angel? 

VERGIL – Father, I… 

SPARDA – Better question. How long did you know that Dante and Valerie were together long enough to have children? I know you are the one that made it nearly impossible to look up Dante’s military record. I know that every time Dante has gone missing in the pass you have had just the right lie to tell your mother and I.

VERGIL – I knew you would be mad. 

SPARDA – and yet you had covered up for him every time.

VERGIL – He is in love, Father. [SPARDA recoils in shock.] You of all people should understand that. 

SPARDA – Humans are completely different for our natural born enemies. An Angel could never love a demon. 

VERGIL – You hardly give Valerie a chance! You are so uptight about an old fraud that hardly anyone gives a damn about. If you could talk to her without threatening her life you would see that she is kind, sweet, and patient. Mom loves her even when she remembers her. Nero admires her like an aunt. I love her, she is a dear great friend to me because unlike you she is there when I need her. 

[SPARDA Stabs VERGIL with the Yamato.]

SPARDA – don’t worry son we still have a chance to fix everything. Even your mistakes.

DANTE and VALERIE are on the train nervously trying to avoid one another.

VALERIE – You will be meeting Nadie. She is the guardian to my kids. She will be a bit tense around you since you are a demon. 

DANTE – does she know who the father of the kids is? 

VALERIE – She is aware of what the father is. You won’t get any juicy details.

DANTE – damn. (Smiles.) And the girls? 

VALERIE – the older leans on the Heaven side, the other leans on the Demon side, and the youngest is sickly and most human. I think they should all be tall since I last saw them… (sighs) I missed so much. 

DANTE – Hey, [Wraps his one on his arms about her.] No, crying Val. Hey looking at me. [Forces VALERIE look up at him.] You get to see your kids soon. You get to make up for lost time. It’s going to be an awesome party, you got that?

VALERIE – got it. Anything you want to do at the Hotel. 

DANTE – Other than you. [VALERIE rolls her eyes.]

VALERIE – I sure you wouldn’t want to do me, all day.

DANTE – I do… [ beat] I mean you are a job. I am not here because this is a vacation spot. 

VALERIE – yeah, we wouldn’t want you to have a good time.

DANTE – anytime with you is a good time. 

VALERIE smiles at DANTE and they hold hands. A happy kind look falls into a longing gaze.

ANNOUNCER – Next stop Lincoln Park.

VALERIE - the next stop is us. [ Moves away from him.] I think I should change my look up a bit. Actually, so should you.

DANTE – why?

VALERIE (News Anchor) – Is Dante, The Younger Prince of the Underworld, is having an affair with his sister-in-law, Valerie Sparda? Pictures show them getting a room at a luxury Hotel named one of the most romantic place hotels on earth. The royal family isn’t as put together as it seems. We go to Vergil for a comment. (Beat) And then Vergil proceeded to spit on the press screaming “Scum.”

[DANTE bust out laughing.] 

DANTE – he wishes he could do that but I see your point.

[VALERIE getting dressed still, in a bathroom. DANTE is looking at the mirror change his color palette.]

DANTE – (to himself) Stop trying to screw your sister-in-law, Dante. (To VALERIE) hey, Val. 

VALERIE – Yeah? 

DANTE – do you love my brother?

VALERIE – He is my husband. 

DANTE – you didn’t have a choice to marry him.

VALERIE – well, I get along with him and his son pretty well, don’t you think? Vergil and I do have many similar interests. Music, operas, literature the whole shebang. If we could actually have good hearty sex, we would have been perfect. 

DANTE – What big brother isn’t good enough? 

VALERIE – It is illegal, Dante. 

DANTE – oh, right. 

VALERIE – Beside even if we could, our hearts aren’t pulled to one another. (Beat.) We want extremely different things from our partners. One time we tried to sext. 

DANTE – oh, boy. 

VALERIE – Exactly, he texted me saying something like “Beloved Rose, who’s beauty shows sweetly in repose. Once we share a night under this roof. Only to each our love shows proof.” And you know how I reply?

DANTE – no how?

[VALERIE waddles out for the bathroom with a new look. Heads to the table.]

VALERIE – Hey, yeah time to get down with some Demon dick. (turns to him and splits her open to Dante.) Come to mommy and let’s see how stable this table is. [DANTE looks at her with horror from a moment then busted out laughing.] Yeah, that look of horror was exactly what he had. (beats) I sort of panicked. I couldn’t tell him what I really wanted. That would be horrible.

DANTE – And what Is it that you want?

[VALERIE crosses her legs and eyes glow yellow.]

VALERIE – I want the demon one his knees before me.

[There is a moment of silence. Dante walks towards her.] 

VALERIE – (her eyes stop glowing) Dante?

DANTE – (Knees in front of her) Valerie.

VALERIE – Gen…

[DANTE grabs the shoe under the table and puts it on.]

ANNONCER – Redgrave Avenue in 5 minutes. 

DANTE – that is us.

VALERIE – yeah. Thank you. Are you ready? 

DANTE – always ready for a party.

[ They leave the train with entering a Huge lobby of the Hotel. They go straight up to the suite on the top showing over the city.]

VALERIE – this Place has like Five bed or some shit so make you choice. 

DANTE – You have spared no expense. 

VALERIE – for my kids and for Nadie. (looks at DANTE) I am going to have to call her soon. Go, get settled.

[DANTE looks into a room and takes out his bag and his guitar. Played some tones then took a nap.] 

DREAMLAND

SUNNY – General?

DANTE – Sunny. I miss you. 

SUNNY – It’s been a year, have you not moved on? 

DANTE – You are not someone I can just simply get over. (VALERIE is about to say something but DANTE kisses her.) I miss you so much. 

SUNNY – and yet you want her. 

[VALERIE appears in human form in between both of time.] 

DANTE – Valerie? 

VALERIE – Dante.

SUNNY – (Disgust) you can’t even say her name without longing. (Calm) Oh General. My lovely little demon. She is a mother of three. Can you really see yourself as a father. You are quite incompetent with people. No one can say anything but everyone knows that you are. She is clearly better with her brother. They can have a complete family without you. You are not good enough for her and you know it.

VALERIE – Dante? 

DANTE – She’s kind, and welcoming.

SUNNY – you’re a perv, Dante. You saw the shape of her body, hear to tone of her voice, and your Demon instincts begged to claim her for yourself.

DANTE – I was just impulse. 

SUNNY – You demons always hide in shame of you instincts. I wonder why you’re inner demon is so intent on having her? 

VALERIE – Dante?

DANTE – Greed maybe. She is my brother’s wife. 

SUNNY - [laughs and looks a VALERIE.] Greed, lust. No, you want to Kill her, DANTE. That is what you need, take her life both you and your family will be free. Kill the angel and you will have me.

DANTE – NO! (wakes up.)

[VALERIE walks into the room. It’s pretty dark and the Lighting is deem and interment.] 

VALERIE – are you alright? (Sits near him.)

DANTE – yeah just a (VALERIE hand glazes his forehead.) Dream. 

VALERIE – Well, you don’t feel sick. Are nightmares normal when you’re not in the Castle. 

DANTE – No. 

VALERIE – Are you nervous? I know I am? 

DANTE – Why they are your kids?

VALERIE – they are a little intense. At best they will reject me like more of the other angels. It will be more fitting and they could get into heaven one day. 

DANTE – And at worst. 

VALERIE – They could fall in love with you. 

DANTE – That’s a bad thing? 

VALERIE – that would mean the vacation away from my kids is over. (They both laugh.) In all seriousness. I am afraid that you could replace their father. (DANTE looks at her with a questioning look.) They are getting to the point that they are asking questions. They want to meet him, but I never even told him that they exist and I botched any chanced for that to happen.

DANTE – You think your kids are going to want me as a father? 

VALERIE – I know my kids are going to want you as a father. They are instantly going to do the worst, easiest thing to do and fall in love with you, Like I… I… I need to go to bed. Good night.

[VALERIE marches out.]

DANTE – Good night.

[Next morning, DANTE just showered and has not shirt on. walked in on VALERIE pacing the floor.]

VALERIE – (stops) did you sleep, well?

DANTE - yeah, are you okay? 

VALERIE – Nadie should be here. [There is a knock on the door.] Now? 

[VALERIE opens the door and there is much squealing, hugging, and rejoining.] 

VALERIE – Time has only made you sexy, Nadie. 

Nadie – Bitch, shut up, while you over here looking delicious. (Eyes fall onto DANTE.) Is that your Husband? 

VALERIE – No (looks are DANTE with a smile. NADIE looks at DANTE Then VALERIE. VALERIE realizes why she asked.) He is my brother-in-law/ Bodyguard. 

NADIE – so you are telling me he is single.

VALERIE – Oh boy.

[NADIE walks to DANTE with flirty intent. Hand out for him to shake or kiss.]

NADIE – Hello, my name is Nadie. I am Valerie’s former magic/weapons researcher. Full-time Nanny

DANTE – [DANTE shakes NADIE’s hand to her dismay.] I am Dante, bounty hunter. 

NADIE – odd job for a prince. 

DANTE – I have a talent for it. 

NADIE – I can think of more talents I could use you for. 

DANTE – As much as I would like to know what those are, I am on a job. 

VALERIE – maybe, try after the job. His mother would like you. 

[DANTE look a little disheartened. VALERIE notices and look at NADIE.] 

VALERIE – where are the girls? 

NADIE – napping, it was a long time they had jet lag. I wanted to see you in the flesh.

VALERIE – I am alive a well.

NADIE – I see.

DANTE – I’ll go get drinks.

[DANTE leaves the room.]

NADIE – where is your husband?

VALERIE – I left him at the palace so you couldn’t steal him from under my nose. 

NADIE – Oh, well if he looks anything like your brother-in-law how are you not pregnant again? 

VALERIE – Angel. 

NADIE – didn’t stop you before. 

VALERIE – I am not attracted to him.

NADIE – not like how you were with Tony. 

VALERIE – I wish I could sit here and say “I am far to happily marry to even remember General” but I… not.

NADIE – is Vergil like his father. 

VALERIE – No, not at all if Vergil and I had moved away from his father I was brought you and the girls with me. (whispers.) it’s the brother that gives me trouble. 

NADIE – (whispers) why? 

VALERIE – Because I like him. He’s fun, carefree, and a smile that makes me weak. Takes shit from no one. 

NADIE – you “like” him. 

VALERIE – Like if I had had a chose to pick who I marry I would have picked him. I mean I like my husband; we are similar… too similar. He has a kid himself and he like classical music, and I haven’t bored him to death so that is nice.

NADIE – your Husband? 

VALERIE – yeah.

[DANTE comes back with a shirt on with 2 beers and a cup of water for VALERIE.]

NADIE – Beer. Thank you. [Opens a drink.]

VALERIE – thank you. (sips her cup of water) 

DANTE – Always ready to party. 

NADIE – we were just talking about your brother. I would like to know what your perspective is. 

DANTE – of Valerie and Vergil? (NADIE nods) They got the twin genes. They can read one another’s mind. I have never seen them argue, or get violent. They are a power unit. They are good together.

VALERIE – see we are too similar.

NADIE – If you were to have her, would you be the same? 

VALERIE – Nadie? 

[DANTE gives heated look VALERIE.]

DANTE – (smirks.) I would be with her a lot more. (VALERIE nods and smiles) make-love to her a lot more. 

VALERIE – (splashes herself with what is left of the cup. (Calmly says) I am wet. (She leaves to room.)

NADIE – Wow, did you mean to do that? 

DANTE – you ask the question.

NADIE – and this is supposed to be a job? 

DANTE – yeah. (sighs.) 

NADIE – your employer must hate you. 

DANTE – If only that were the case. 

[There is another knock on the door. DANTE opens it to find a tomboy little girl with blonde hair, STORM. A more girly white hair girl, RAIN. And calm neutral girl with blonde hair, SNOW.]

STORM – sorry, mister. We’re looking for a Blonde woman, scary vibe. 

NADIE – STORM!  


RAIN – there she is. 

[STORM moves pass DANTE and goes to NADIE. RAIN Moves weary to NADIE. SNOW looks at DANTE in fear.] 

DANTE – you okay? 

SNOW – You’re a demon. 

DANTE – I am partly. 

SNOW – partly? 

DANTE – My mother is a human. 

SNOW – [Calms down a little.] My father is a demon, too. 

[They look at her sisters talking to NADIE.]  


DANTE – your mother is an angel. 

SNOW – don’t tell… don’t tell please. Mom might get in trouble.

DANTE – I won’t snitch, I like your mom. 

SNOW – are you her new husband? 

DANTE – No, but I am your uncle. 

SNOW – oh, um…

STORM, RAIN – Mom!

[They run up and hug VALERIE.] 

VALERIE – I missed you so much.

[SNOW was the last to get into the hug but VALERIE smile was bright. SNOW sighs and sits on the couch.]

SNOW – I have to nap this was too much energy. (Falling asleep.)

VALERIE – We should get something to eat. Are you hungry?


End file.
